epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:J1coupe/Watch Dogs vs. Sleeping Dogs. Epic Rap Battles of Video Games Season 6.
Hello once again, everybody, that's right, I'm back YET again with another Epic Rap Battles of Video Games. Now, it's nearly 12 when I upload this, and I go to school tomorrow- huzzah! I worked all day today so I can get this out- mostly because I wanted to finish this before I start school. So, today, we have two Hot Dawgs duking out in a'' ruff rap competition- Aiden Pearce, from ''Watch Dogs, goes against Wei Shen, from Sleeping Dogs- who'll be the canine to win the prize? Will you ever be able to read the battle without exiting this blog after reading my Paw-ful puns? Well, keep a tight'' leash on it, because we're about t- *gets hit by multiple tomatoes* This wasn't really suggested by anyone, but I like to thank a random AWC for suggesting Aiden. Also, massive thanks to Meat for the help as usual. As always, I welcome your feedback, so vote and comment. Be sure to leave a suggestion if you have a battle that you want to see! Beats Lyrics Aiden_1.png|Aiden Pearce Wei_1.png|Wei Shen '''EPIC RAP BATTLES OF VIDEO GAMES!!!' AIDEN PEARCE! VERSUS! WEI SHEN!! BEGIN! Wei Shen: (starts at 0:21) Step aside, I don't have time to deal with WikiLeaks try-hard, The Police I'm Aiden', Pearce, fiercely Pearcing into the Triads, You'll be Ded ''in a ''Sec against me, there is no use trying, so you better Watch out, puppy, you just woke up the Sleeping Lion! I'm an OG, witnessing weddings that's Redder than the Game of Thrones, while you're like a teenage girl, who never lets go of their phone! What you gonna do anyways? Change the traffic light on me? You must be on Digital Trip if you think this'll end with your victory! Aiden Pearce: (starts at 0:42) (Aiden pulls out his phone and scans Wei, then without even looking at him starts to rap) Wei Shen. Had one sis, but her reputation he couldn't protect it by letting her work the Red Poles, her chances he wrecked it Left home and came back as an undercover rat, I don't respect it, doing the dirty work for Sun On Yee? I know all, everything IS connected! Against the Fox Hound, this Serpent won't be able to escape You can't run, you can't hide! Recording your every move in a tape. With a click of a button, I can expose you right in this joint; cut you open like Jackie, I am the real Nightmare in North Point. Wei Shen: (starts at 1:03) It won't just end with your niece once I'm crossed with you, I'll chop you up like I'm Mrs. Chu, feed you your sister in a soup! So take your Dogeyes off the prize, since we all know who's it is, you got as much personality as a rock; but you aren't rocking this! You're more Defalt-y than CtOS Scan, and now you're helpless. Why don't you call your Assassin friends if you're that desperate? So can it, Batman wannabe, I'm one cop this vigilante should fear; If your driving weren't so bad, maybe you would have steered clear! (Aiden slowly raises his hand before pressing his phone as the beat temporarily stops) (The lights spark out and the whole battle plunge into darkness before Aiden, with the light from his phone, continues rapping) Aiden Pearce: (starts at 1:23) I'll chip you in an ice chipper if you mess with my sis again. Ask Maurice,'' Mr. Tong'' knew nothing about torture and pain. Spitting raps so golden, I leave 18k Triad in a wreck. Rob you like your bank account, consider yourself hacked. I'm a merciless killer, leaving this bitchy cop in a ditch. with rhymes so rich, I'll straight up lyrically Jam Com this glitch. Criminal Incapacitated. Looks like this Triad War is finished. No hard feelings, but to quote Jordi, this was all just a business. WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YO-''' (The Announcer is abruptly interrupted as the beat stops and a blurred image pops up) '''THIS CITY WILL BE FREE. YOU'RE NEXT. (the connection ends, beat continues and the announcer, with confusing voice, continues) UHH... Y.. YOU DECIDE? EPIC! RAP BATTLES OF V-V-V-V-V-''' (the screen gets glitchy and distorted before completely shutting down) '''-IDEOGAMES........ Poll WHO WON? Aiden Pearce Wei Shen Check Out Other Battles From Me! Category:Blog posts